Our Days Are Numbered, So Let's Enjoy Them
by Anya Ceres
Summary: A series of one shots that will (hopefully) make you laugh, warm your heart, and make you fall in love with KNB all over again!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This is the first of many one shots under the title 'Our Days Are Numbered, So Let's Enjoy Them' which will vary in length, couple pairings, weird things, and randomness. I felt this would help me write better so when I got writers block I could write and post this to get it out of my head. Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Love Ceres**

**…**

**Kuroko and Akashi Watch 'The Ring'**

**…**

"Do we really have to watch this Akashi?" Kuroko asked as he huddled on the couch next to the sadistic red head. Akashi nodded, remembering his plan for the night.

Akashi went over his mental check list that he had accomplished so far.

**Get Kuroko to come over to my house**

**Get him to sleep over for the whole weekend**

**Make him watch 'The Ring'**

Akashi looked down to see the bluenette huddled against his side, a pale blue shirt tossed on. Akashi was happy that Kuroko had forgotten pants because looking at the smaller boys milky white legs they had the word sexy written all over them. He also held the bowl of popcorn Akashi had made cradled against his chest.

Akashi slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "Here we go." Akashi said before pressing play.

"Akashi I'm really scared now." Kuroko whispered with wide eyes as he pushed himself closer to the red head.

"Nothing will happen Tetsuya." He stated as if a fact.

Kuroko looked up at him. "why do you say that Akashi?"

"Because I'm here to protect you." Kuroko's cheeks tinted pink before they turned back to the movie.

Suddenly a hand came through the TV. Kuroko shrieked slightly, grabbing onto Akashi whose face slowly lit up into a smile as a full body came through, long, icky black hair covering its face. Akashi gently put Kuroko down on the couch, pulling out his scissors.

The thing grinned evilly, looking up through its hair at Akashi before that smile disapperred. It tried to run back before Akashi got its hair. But Akashi got it, pinning the thing to the floor and hacking back its hair until there was barely anything left.

"Now you may leave." Akashi said and let it up, watching it jump back in the TV. Akashi looked over to see a teary eyed Kuroko waiting for him.

"Ak-akashi!" Kuroko threw his arms around Akashi's neck while his legs gripped the red head's waist.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded against his chest.

**Get Kuroko in bed with me **

Looked like Akashi's plan was coming together.

**…..**

**I Allow It!**

**…..**

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH!

"AKASHI , TELL MURASAKIBARA NO SNACKS IN THE GYM!" Aomine yelled as held his hands over his ears. Akashi's head swung over to see the purple giant happily eating a chocolate bar.

Akashi walked over and stopped in front of Murasakibara. "Atsushi, hand over the snacks." Akashi held out his hands.

Murasakibara shook his head and Akashi glared up at him. "**Now.**"

Akashi pulled on the chocolate bar. SWING! Murasakibara's head swung along with it.

Akashi pulled to the right. SWING! His head swung to the right.

Akashi pulled to the left again. Murasakibara swung once again.

"Atsushi I'm getting angry." Akashi said but he couldn't stay mad. The giant kid was teary eyed as he held onto the chocolate bar. It was too cute!

"I allow it Atsushi." Akashi said and pulled out his camera, snapping photos.

"I DON'T" Aomine yelled.

But as usual no one was listening.

**…**

**I'm sorry if this was bland or sucked but please, please, please, review favorite and follow so you can watch it get better! **

**By the way, if no one had guessed it by now Anya and I are sisters so you can understand why our work stops and starts together. Lately we have been to Great Wolf Lodge, Tennessee, and Maryland and there is NO internet connection. I'm even in Tennessee typing this one since it rained for a good part of the day. **

**Well, until next time. Bye, bye! **


	2. Don't mess with Akashi Seijuro

How it all began ~ If truth be told~ Had a master plan~ Now I rule the world

...ooOoo...

"Akashi-sama the Yakuza have requested you go to the main house." The pale bluenette bowed on one knee in front of the red head, staring at the floor.

"Get the car ready Tetsuya." Akashi-sama didn't even glance up from the papers as he spoke.

"It has already been prepared Akashi-sama." Kuroko replied, looking up. Hopefully Akashi-sama wouldn't notice... Kuroko bit his lip lightl when his eyes met Akashi-sama's eyes.

"Excuse my rudeness Akashi-sama." Kuroko snapped his head to the floor when he heard a slight chuckle. Kuroko felt his face heat up, cringing slightly in embaraasment.

Took 'em by surprise~Worked my way up hill~They looked into my eyes~I became invincible

...ooOoo...

Kuroko walked into Akashi-sama's study, only to step onto a carpet full of blood. His large blue eyes traveled around the room to study about twenty disassembled bodies scatered.

"Yes Tetsuya?" Kuroko jumped slightly at the sound of his masters voice. Akashi-sama was sitting elegantly at his desk, blood staining his white shirt and cream pants.

"I have prepared your bath as told." Kuroko got down on one knee, bowing, ignoring the bodies of the strongest Yakuza laying next to him.

"Follow me then." Akashi- sama grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the bath with him.

No one can stop me for only I am in control~ If you want me you'd better contact my people

...ooOoo...

Four young men stood in the lounge room of the Akashi Manor. Kuroko watched them, none noticing even as the bluenette stood in the center of the room.

"State your buisness with Akashi-sama." Even with the dead pan expression and the monotone there was a faint protectivness in his voice.

"Who're you?" The navy haired man asked, slinging himself over the chair. Kuroko stared at him, watching the idiot.

"Aomine Daiki answer my question." Kuroko took a slight step forward.

"Well, um.." Aomine scratched his head looking toward the greenette for help.

"We want to serve Akashi Seijuro." Midorima Shintaro told the bluenette.

"Yeah Akashicchi is amazing, rising to the top so quickly." Kise Ryouta clapped his hands together, smiling at Kuroko.

"Aka-chin killed all the Yakuza heads." Murasakibara Atsushi bit into a candy bar.

"You have an apointment now." Kuroko turned, heading toward the study.

In my crown, I am king ~I love their endless worshiping~ I am raw, a dinosaur ~But I will never be extinct

...ooOoo...

Akashi-sama sat at his desk, the four men bowed before him. His smile, a beatuiful thing, was happy as they bowed before him swearing their lives to him. Kuroko bowed too, glancing up at his Akashi-sama.

"I expect only the best from my subordinates." Akashi -sama told them, several yes sirs sounded, making me smile.

Akashi-sama was King. He was always absolute.

So don't mess with me~I'll shoot you down~ Don't mess with me

...ooOoo...

"Your punishment is death." Akashi-sama raised his gun shooting the man, once again staining the carpet.

Kuroko watched as theb body hit the floor, a look of pure horror on his face. "Ryouta, Daiki dispose of him. " Akashi-sama told the two who imeddiatly listened.

Show me sex appeal~Get on your hands and knees~ Forget about the meal~It's best to keep me pleased~ Imagine, if you will our meet on the block ~I've got time to kill so how about a quick fuck?

...ooOoo...

The women cried as she was shoved into a spare bedrom by Murasakibara. Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he watched her. She had been payment for her fathers debts. Kuroko's keen ears picked up the sound of Akashi-sama's footsteps as he came down the hall.

All of them bowed except for the girl who was still crying on the bed. "She is ready Akashi-sama." Kuroko told Akashi-sama as the red head tugged his tie off upon entering the room.

"You all may leave. This will be done quickly." Akashi- sama pushed the girl on her hands and knees as she cried out in fear.

Kuroko nodded, biting his lip as he glanced at Akashi-sama. Why with this girl and not with one of his trusted subordiantes? Kuroko blushed at his thoughts as the pleasure filled screams and moans of the girl came through the door.

I've cum it's been fun but won't you please disappear~ Something tells me you can't further my career

...ooOoo...

Akashi-sama walked out of the room, buttoning up his shirt as the girl lay exposed on the bed. She sat up, red faced, while clutching the blanket to her body.

"Akashi-sama please i beg you. Use me as much as-"

"Get rid of her. She is of no use to us." Akashi-sama told them while Midorima called a prostotion buisness as the other three got her ready to leave. Kuroko though watched Akashi-sama with wide eyes.

In my crown, I am king~ I love their endless worshiping~ I am raw, a dinosaur ~But I will never be extinct

...ooOoo...

Every Yakuza gang bowed before Akashi-sama who was smiling happily. "Today is the day i choose my spouse." A slight murmur went through the crowd as all the women stepped forward.

Kuroko head was bowed to the floor as he was bowing, tears threatening to escape. Akashi-sama was leaving him for good. Kuroko would rather be dead than have Akashi-sama leave him.

"I have already chosen, and that choice has not changed in the past seven years." Akashi-sama stood as the women bowed back down. They moved aside as Akashi-sama walked through them , stopping infront of one.

Kuroko had tears falling from his eyes. Once Akashi-sama was married, he would leave, then let Akashi-sama's wraith fall upon him.

But that wasn't ever going to happen. "Tetsuya stand." Akashi-sama ordered the bluenette. Kuroko stood, hair keeping his tear stricken face hidden.

"Akashi-sama i am going to leave." Before anyone could do anything, the lithe boy was gone in a second, leaving a stunned Akashi-sama in his wake.

Akashi-sama's face darkened as he watched his Tetsuya leave him."

Cause all your heads are gonna roll~I've made your misery my goal~So if you want survival~Kneel on my arrival~for this is how I rule the world

...ooOoo...

Akashi-sama watched as Murasakibara swung the axe down, efficently chopping off the mans head. He had dared to touch his Tetsuya. Even thought Tetsuya left him, he had dared to touch him. Akashi-sama looked out the window of his study to see his front yard.

Why had Tetsuya left, crying? What did Akashi-sama do to make him leave? Was it when he was about to propose to Tetsuya that had made the boy run away? Akashi-sama slammed his fist on the desk. He loved Tetsuya, adored him, worshipped him. But Tetsuya was... scared of him? Hated him? Sickened by him? All three fit with the way he acted.

But was that... Akash-sama stood from his desk and looked out his window to get a better look. Therre, half hidden by the fence, stood Tetsuya. He was rugged, dirty. His cheeks hollow and ribs showing through his ripped shirt. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had constantly been crying. Even from here Akash-sama could see his tiny body shaking.

But that was all it took for the red head to tear out of the house and on to the lawn where Tetsuya saw him. The boy stood paralyzed before turning to run. But instead, Akash-sama grabbed hold of him and spoke sweet nothings in his ear to calm him.

"Akashi-sama, i'm sorry. I couldn't leave you. Please take me back." Tetsuya turned in his arms and gripped his sturdy chest.

"I will always take you back no matter how many times you run." Akashi-sama said before disappearing into the house and into his room, Tetsuya at his side.

Hours later they were panting in pleasure, finished with their activities. Akashi-sama held Tetsuya to his chest as the boy cried into his chest. "Why did you leave Tetsuya?" Akashi-sama brushed the boys hair to the side and wiped at his tears.

"You were going to leave me for someone else. I would rather die than have that happen, Akashi-sama. I'm sorry but i love you." Tetsuya squeezed him even tighter as if Akashi-sama was going to push him away at the spoken words.

"I was going to choose you as my spouse Tetsuya. But you ran before i got a chance to tell you." Akashi-sama rolled over, his back to Tetsuya whoteared up at being seperated. Tetsuya crawled forward and laid half on op of the other to see the reed head playing around inside a drawer.

"Akashi-sama?" The bluenette quetioned as Akashi-sama pushed them both into a sitting position.

"You will marry me Tetsuya." Akashi-sama ordered and the bluenette stared, not at the ring but at the man who hed them.

Suddenly Tetsuya's face lit up with a childish smile. "I love you Akashi-sama!" He told the red head who held the boy as he jumped into his arms.

"Love you too, Tetsuya."

...

Don't mess with me by Temposhark. I didn't use all the lyrics because the chorus repeated so i hope you really liked this one. Review please because i want to know what you guys think of this one. Personally i fell this song is like Akashi's theme song! Do you think it is?


End file.
